His Shadow
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Ever wonder just how Voldemort believed Severus was on his side? He didn't, but he had a good reason to not kill him. He wanted him on his side.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

 _Summary:_

 _Ever wonder just how Voldemort believed Severus was on his side? He didn't, but he had a good reason to not kill him. He wanted him on his side. This is a realistic take on Voldemort, as Severus is like him the son of a pureblood witch and muggle father, Voldemort would see much of himself in Severus._

 _I wanted a story that was more psychological, more mind games and the like. Voldemort goes off the handle a lot, but he can be cunning. With someone like Severus I doubt he would fall for lies from him, and Severus, well the story will show just what he will do to get back in the inner circle._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus Snape new it was time and he was more than ready. He knew this could be his last night on earth and he was fine with that. He was scared, who in their right mind would not be, but he was not going to go out any other way than his own terms. He left Hogwarts and headed out, touching his mark he apparated to where his master was. He did not come in death eater robes, Voldemort would not be amused as Severus knew full well Voldemort knew his true loyalties. He was no fool, Voldemort may be evil and insane but he was clever and cunning and he would see right through Severus and any lie, he did not need to look into his mind for that.

A cool early summer wind whipped the black robes Severus wore around his tall thin frame as he walked through the graveyard, empty of anyone, though Severus knew the dark lord was nearby. He drew out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, oh he knew these were just as bad for his health as any muggle (magical humans could and did get cancer, they would call it by other things, curses, hexes or poisoning) but he did not care. He was going to enjoy one last vice before he ended up dead, for he knew that is how things could end up. He took a drag and blew out the smoke not turning as Voldemort came up behind him wand out watching him with his red eyes.

"Those are not good for your health." Voldemort said, "cancer is a painful way to die."

"So is by your hand." Severus said coolly turning to face the hairless nose-less creature before him, "I liked your old look better."

"So brave for one about to die." Voldemort said.

"Yes, you could kill me, should after all I do hate you." Severus said calmly brushing a lock of his black hair from his face, "you broke your word to me."

"You went to Dumbledore." Voldemort countered.

"He knew I was at the pub, self preservation, that was all that was." Severus replied, "can you blame me, after I did what I had to survive, I thought you would not be defeated."

"I see, do you not fear my wrath even now?" Voldemort said, "I can kill you, torture you and make you beg for death."

"I don't care what you do." Severus replied, "then again I hate you."

Voldemort looked at him in shock, surprised that any would speak to him like this. Yet Severus had never held back, had never groveled before him, he had his pride and the one time he had tortured him, Severus had spat in his face. Lucky they were alone or Voldemort would have killed him for that. He let him live for he liked him, and wanted him on his side, someone he could trust, someone who he knew would be truthful with him, or as much as he could. Voldemort did not want Severus dead like so many others, and he knew he could not humble him. He smiled and laughed and stepped back, Severus just dropped his cigarette and put it out with the heel of his boot.

"Oh Severus, you amuse me and have a right to hate me. I never wanted her dead, she would have been a perfect dark lady for you." Voldemort said, "I hate all these purebloods, so weak, and the world must be cleansed before true greatness can begin."

"Why should I agree to work with you? Kill me now, would that not be better?" Severus countered all pretense gone of spying.

"No." Voldemort said.

"No." Severus repeated. "So you will torture me and have one of your loyal followers kill me?"

"No, I do not intend to kill you at all." Voldemort replied, "in fact you are free to go."

"And have your snake attack me when I turn to leave." Severus shot back, "I am not stupid you know."

"I know, but I mean what I say, you are free to go, in fact you leave now I will not come after you." Voldemort said. "Nor will my followers, today."

Severus looked at the dark lord, he wondered what the game was the evil dark lord was playing at. What did he want? Severus knew all about games within games and lies wrapped up in truths wrapped up in lies. He knew that Voldemort was playing games with him, had to be, and he was not going to play along, or was he? They were alone, very much so and Severus wondered why that was, what games were afoot now?

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, in fact you are free to do as you wish, go to Dumbledore, tell him of my plans, have my followers captured imprisoned and killed. They deserve it, do all this and I will not stop you."

"Why, what is your game?" Severus said coldly, "I do not take kindly to being toyed with."

"I betrayed your trust, hurt you." Voldemort said coming very close to Severus and running a finger down his face, "I killed the one thing you cherished and treated you very badly by doing that. True you did go to Dumbledore but he never told you the truth about anything, I have never lied to you and I would never do so, I consider you my right hand man, and care nothing for the rest of the world."

"So you want me to rule under you is that it?" Severus said a gleam in his dark eyes, "I could destroy your whole world and you would still let me rule?"

"Yes, we both hate this dreary world, but enough, you are free to go, but if I call you will come and we will talk." Voldemort replied, "you can tell that old fool all about this talk of ours too. In the end you will have to chose who you will serve. I will never lie to you or mislead you, I do care about you unlike any of my other followers."

"Very well, I will think on it." Severus said, "I just may kill you, you killed Lily the only decent thing I ever had!.

"Yes you could try, my shadow but then all the power you would give up." Voldemort said, "think on that, you are free to go."

"I still hate you, and I cannot forgive you for what you did." Severus said coldly.

"I know, I would not deserve your forgiveness, yet but I would like to make it up to you, which is why you are free to go, now." Voldemort said softly, "I want you on my side, I need you on my side, you are so powerful under me you will become more powerful than any other aside from me."

"I will think on it." Severus said.

"Good, now leave, go back to that old fool." Voldemort said.

Severus was confused, this was not how this was suppose to go. He was supposed to be tortured, to be hurt and stagger back bleeding and dying yet that was not the case. He knew the dark lord was trying to lead him to a trap, he had to be, yet his words were powerful. Severus walked away, half expecting a dark curse to his back and yet none came. He Apparated away leaving an amused dark lord in his wake. Voldemort may have been insane and evil but he was hardly a fool and he wanted to hurt Dumbledore and badly and he would win over Severus he knew he would win him back, it was only a matter of time.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _I see this treatment of Severus as far more realistic, I think Voldemort would know how Severus felt. He would know the truth, but he would not want to kill Severus, no, he wants him on his side as he is so much like himself! He did state he regretted killing him in the last book and I think he did, he wanted Severus to rule under him so this treatment I see as realistic. Severus is not weak like most of the purebloods and Voldemort would like that, and would want to keep him around._

 _Do review to let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape walked up to Hogwarts and into the school. He was surprised he was alive and unharmed, and surprised that Voldemort wanted him on his side. As if that was going to happen, Voldemort was insane and evil and Severus would have his revenge. Only and insane man would let him go, an evil one that was not insane would have killed him outright. Severus walked up to the headmaster's office, gave the password and headed up to Dumbledore's office. At the bidding he entered and saw Dumbledore at his desk. His snowy white hair and beard flowed smoothly and neatly over his chest and back, his blue eyes regarded Severus from over half-moon glasses and he was clad in cheery red robes. He saw Severus and walked over to cast a few spells before he was satisfied Severus was unharmed.

"He is insane, as we feared, fully so, I was honest with him." Severus said taking a seat, "he wants me back fully."

"I see, he knows you dislike him and has allowed you to serve me for the time being?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking, he cares nothing for the magical world, or his followers if he wants to let me destroy them all." Severus replied.

"Ah, well that is bad news, and I have more." Dumbledore said holding up the diary, "the goblins were able to verify what this was."

"What was it?" Severus asked.

"A Horcrux, alas if it had not been destroyed it could have been used to help us find them, they believe he made seven, but until I find Horace, I cannot know for sure."

"You are free with information Albus, what if the dark lord changes his mind?" Severus asked.

"He will not, when Tom makes up his mind there is no changing it, you are safe, for now, he will kill you outright, he respects you that much." Dumbledore said.

"Better than a lingering death." Severus replied.

Severus did not want to die, he did not but he would not make an abomination like a Horcrux, only an idiot would do that as one started the witch or wizard on the road to madness. If Voldemort had created far more, well then this was a problem, and how to find them? Dumbledore had suspected that he had created one, but it was impossible to find anything, after that Halloween not even the goblins could help. If they had a sample of blood and he was still attached to his body that would have helped them find him. It was the same with the diary, and there was the warning too given to Dumbledore that Harry had to hunt for them and destroy them, as the prophecy was active.

"So you know of Horcruxes." Severus said, "he is mad to create one, I am betting he read only read _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ , if he had read _Magick Moste Evil_ e, he would have understood that book details warnings of the dark magic inside." Dumbledore said.

" _Magick Moste Evile_ is an evil book headmaster." Severus said, "I dare not touch it and you know that I have read many dark arts books, though now my collection is more medical and potion based to heal."

"Yes and no, I would not allow it here if it were pure evil, most of the magic is archaic and easy to defend against but no matter, there will be a time we have to bring Harry into all this."

"And you trust a boy to do what needs to be done?" Severus snapped, "I am trying to keep him from turning out as his father, but there is little of his mother in him, he so wants to be like his father, if he only knew what sort of man he was."

"People change, you did, and he never did go near the dark arts, though that does not mean he did not do bad and wicked things." Dumbledore said, "What he did in the shrieking shack was uncalled for. Oh you know I blame him as much as Sirius, and the life debt is as real as Tom's nose."

Severus had got up and started to pace, at these last words he sat down again. No one knew the truth fully on how these two were good friends and how Dumbledore had viewed, and did view Severus as a son. Words said in anger years ago had weighed on him since, and he had done a few things he regretted to this day, but no more would he put the feelings of one Severus Snape on the back burner if you will. He was going to be truthful and save him from the dark; well he would do the best he could.

"Harry is not his father, he never will be, he is a reckless youth, but then so were you, all youth are you know." Dumbledore said.

"His recklessness is going to cost lives!" Severus snapped, "He needs to be trained, tamed."

"And what training shall I give him to defeat Tom?" Dumbledore asked, "What training has ever worked for the chosen one to defeat the dark lord of the day? Many have been so well trained, and yet at the end of the day the simplest thing killed the evil."

"You are going to isolate him, why, what are you afraid of in Potter?" Severus asked.

"Tom, there is a connection between Harry and Tom, Harry is safest away from here, he will have to be isolated for most of the summer, I hate doing it but if he is to live there is no choice. Tom wants him dead, but this way I can keep him alive, looking back I should not have brought him to Hogwarts and had him taught in secret, his being here has endangered his life far too many times."

"Yet he had to come, the dark lord would have found him and Hogwarts was the only safe option for him to learn magic, though not as safe as we would like." Severus said, "I want Lily's son to survive, and I will see that it happens, let me at least train him in the mind arts."

"No, it is far too dangerous yet." Dumbledore replied, "Tom will not take kindly to you doing that."

"Let me be the judge of that." Severus countered.

"No, it is not safe." Dumbledore said.

Severus trusted Dumbledore, he loved Harry and for him to say something like this meant there was far more going on than he knew. He knew better than to press things at this time. He knew that Dumbledore did care about him but that he had to keep some things from him. Yet Severus felt that the dark lord was unpredictable at this time, and he could torture and kill Severus at anytime. He wondered why Dumbledore did not see that, and Severus knew he had to trust him at this time. Dumbledore did not want the world to burn, he wanted to save it, and he had tried to save the Potters, but was betrayed in the end. Severus was going to make Voldemort regret letting him live, that much he promised.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So yes, Severus is on Dumbledore's side, and Dumbledore is not perfect, and he knows it. He is falable as any human is and it shows here, the Horcruxes were hard for him to find, and Harry has a better way of finding them, what with his connection and all. He is the chosen one to defeat this dark lord, and really in all the old stories what training has been of use to defeat the dark lord or lady of the day by the hero? Not much, most of it comes down to providence, really. Dumbledore isolated Harry to keep him safe, not to harm him, and he had to hide things from him, remember he believes Tom has a connection to Harry here, and a very bad one at that._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


End file.
